1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to child resistant containers for storage of hazardous materials. More specifically, the present invention provides a child resistant container having a cover which requires two independent operations to open and is particularly well suited for housing a long therapeutic regimen involving several medications
2. Description of the prior art.
Young children have a well-known tendency to put small objects in their mouths and swallow them with no awareness of the potential harm. Likewise, children are fascinated by containers which can be opened and closed. Combined, these tendencies can have tragic results when medicines or other hazardous materials are involved.
Many methods have been devised for making containers for hazardous materials, and in particular for medicines, child resistant. These methods generally depend on some combination of dexterity, strength and intellect which is not possessed by young o children. Many of these containers, however, are easily opened by small children while being inconvenient and difficult for adults to open. The elderly, those with poor eyesight, and those physically handicapped by diseases such as arthritis have particular difficulty opening child resistant containers.
In addition, most child resistant containers for medications are small and cylindrical. Often, however, these shapes and sizes are not well suited for housing a particular hazardous material and, consequently, a box-like container is desired. Hillman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,050, and Heverly et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,008 provide examples of box-like child resistant containers.
Hillman, discloses a child resistant box having a lid and a base. To open the container, the user must press inwardly on opposing sides while sliding the lid rearwardly in relation to the base. Subsequently, the lid is rotated about an axis which results in the opening of the container.
Heverly et al. discloses a child resistant box having a lid hingedly connected to the base. The container is held closed by four latches. Two of the latches are located on the front of the container and the remaining two are placed one on each side. These latches are positioned such that only two adult hands can simultaneously span the distance between the latches to open the box.
Both of these containers, however, depend upon strength and dexterity to a greater extent than desirable. They require fingers that are fairly strong and agile. Those most likely to need treatment regimens, the elderly, have lost a great deal of their finger strength and dexterity. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a container that can be operated easily by the elderly. One method for providing such a container is found in the present invention. The patient merely presses down on the top of the container (which may be done with the palms if the patient lacks sufficient dexterity) and then presses in two latches, one on each side of the container, with a relatively small amount of pressure. As the lid pressure is released the lid rotates at least partially open.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a child resistant box for medicaments or other hazardous materials that depends almost entirely on intellect and only minimally on strength and dexterity for opening.
It is another object of the invention to provide a child resistant box which is opened by first pressing down on the lid and then pressing in on two latches, one located on either side of the container.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a child resistant box that can be opened by the elderly, those with poor eyesight, and those physically handicapped by diseases, such as arthritis.
It is likewise an object of the invention to provide a box for storing potentially hazardous materials such as multiple medicaments.